Closure
by vialesana
Summary: Kau tak mengerti, bagaimana rasa sakit yang tertekan dalam benakku selama bertahun-tahun. Birthday fic untuk Uzumaki Naruto! Warning: AU, gore, slight GaaHina. R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> AU, gore, no yaoi, slight GaaHina.  
><strong>AN:** Birthday fic untuk Uzumaki Naruto! ;) :D

.

**Closure**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

"Lihat, si bodoh lewat!"

"Naruto!"

"Hei, anak rubah!"

Kira-kira kalimat itu senantiasa menghujam seorang pria pirang berusia 25 tahun. Hampir seluruh karyawan kantornya mengolok-olok fisik maupun keadaan ekonominya.

Pemuda pirang itu tinggal di rumah kecil. Sebuah tempat tinggal kumuh yang berisi perabotan seadanya. Di sana sama sekali tak ada barang mewah. Setiap ukuran ruangan begitu terasa sempit. Cat tembok rumah tampak kusam serta timbul bercak. Beberapa atap genteng rumah bocor, sehingga sering kali air hujan merambat masuk ke dalam. Tempat menyedihkan itu tak memiliki halaman, hanya menggunakan pagar kecil sebagai pembatas antara jalan raya dan pintu masuk.

Naruto terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana. Namun, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Masalah terburuk bukan soal perekonomian atau fisik, melainkan masalah orang tua. Ayahnya mati mengenaskan sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Ia tertembak polisi karena menyelundupkan narkoba tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Sang ayah berusaha melarikan diri dari terkaman polisi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah peluru bersarang tepat di kepala. Pria paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan putra tunggalnya, sementara sang ibu mati karena penyakit serius sejak Naruto duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Kasus tersebut sempat membuat pria itu _down_. Naruto tak mengira bahwa ayahnya diam-diam menyimpan obat terlarang di belakangnya. Padahal ia mati-matian mendapat pekerjaan demi memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya, ingin memberi kehidupan lebih baik. Tapi, sang ayah menghancurkan mimpi serta harapan Naruto. Satu-satunya orang tua dari pria pirang itu kini tiada dengan cara memalukan.

Lantaran insiden sang ayah, Naruto ikut menjadi korban. Para tetangga perlahan-lahan menjauhinya, menganggap Naruto salah seorang warga yang perlu dihindari. Naruto terasingkan dalam lingkungan masyarakat. Jika sang ayah tak berurusan dengan obat-obatan itu, mereka pasti tak mungkin memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini. Sekarang, kehidupannya adalah mimpi buruknya.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai terik, membubuhi setiap sisi kota dengan hawa kering nan gerah. Jam istirahat tiba. Naruto merenggangkan otot-otot lengan seraya mengerang kecil. Ia pun meraih mug hitam kosong di mejanya, lalu beranjak dari kursi.

Pria pirang itu berjalan ke _pantry_. Dilihatnya seorang _office boy_ tengah sibuk menyeduh tiga cangkir teh di atas nampan. Sadar. _Office boy_ itu melirik Naruto tanpa kata, tanpa ekpresi. Kedua tangannya tak berhenti mengaduk-aduk teh. Meski tak berkata apa-apa, Naruto dapat membaca pikirannya. Mata _office boy_ itu menyiratkan kengerian. Ia takut berdekatan dengan Naruto, mengingat keluarganya pernah berurusan pihak kepolisian mengenai narkoba.

Naruto balas memandang _office boy_ itu sejenak, lalu beralih pada kegiatannya. Ia merogoh kantong celana, mengeluarkan sebungkus kopi _instant_. Pria pirang itu menyeduh santai minumannya hingga _office boy_ tersebut keluar _pantry_ sembari membawa nampan.

Selesai. Naruto mengangkat mug yang terisi kopi panas. Ia membalikkan badan, hendak kembali ke meja kerja. Naruto mendorong pintu kaca, berjalan melewati sederetan meja kerja para karyawan.

**DUGH!**

Seketika Naruto terjerembab. Mug kopinya hancur berkeping-keping, menumpahkan cairan hitam pekat pada lantai putih kantor. Ia mengerang, menahan sakit akibat hantaman cukup keras. Gema tawa karyawan pun meramaikan suasana ruang kerja.

"Lain kali hati-hati, bung!"

"Gunakan matamu yang benar, bodoh!"

Kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan melengkapi kekesalan Naruto. Ia perlahan bangkit, menatap tajam pada seorang pria berambut _raven_. Pria itu tertawa licik. Ia duduk sambil memutar-mutar pena di tangannya, seolah tak sadar apa yang dilakukan barusan. Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Ia yakin sekali pria berambut _raven_ itulah yang membuatnya tersungkur.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mendekati pria itu. Batinnya dipenuhi amarah.

"Naruto, hentikan!" seorang pria berambut merah darah berhasil menahan Naruto saat kepalan tangannya nyaris menyentuh keras wajah Sasuke. Pria berambut merah darah yang merupakan sahabat dekat Naruto itu memegang tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Gaara, lepaskan aku! Biar kuberi dia pelajaran!" Naruto memberontak, namun cengkeraman Gaara lebih kuat darinya.

"Naruto, kubilang berhenti!" bentak Gaara. "Kau bisa mendapat masalah jika berani menghajarnya!" ia melanjutkan.

Pria berambut pirang itu menepis tangan sahabatnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah jelas Sasuke yang memulainya? Kenapa harus aku yang mendapat masalah?"

"Kau tak mengerti," ujar Gaara. "Apa kau lupa? Kau pernah menerima surat peringatan dari atasan karena perbuatanmu beberapa waktu lalu. Kau bisa di keluarkan dari perusahaan jika kau melakukan kesalahan kedua kalinya."

Naruto berdecak. Ia membuang muka. Mengingat perkataan Gaara, Naruto mengurungkan niat. Amarahnya mereda, tapi gurat kekesalan masih terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum tanpa kata. Ia menerima sanksi keras dari atasan karena pria berambut _raven_ itu. Naruto sempat menghajar Sasuke, sehingga atasan pun terpaksa memanggilnya.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja. Sebagian karyawan masih ada yang menertawakannya, bahkan saat Naruto keluar ruangan.

"N-naruto!" panggil Gaara.

"Pengecut," gumam Sasuke.

Mata _aquamarine_ pria berambut merah darah itu memicing tajam. "Kau memang brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke," geramnya yang kemudian pergi menyusul sahabatnya di luar ruangan.

Sasuke pun hanya terkekeh, memerhatikan Gaara menjauhinya.

.

.

"Naruto..."

Sebuah panggilan datar membuat pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangan dari langit. Naruto yang berada di salah satu sisi balkon memutar badan, mendapati Gaara yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

Gaara, adalah orang terdekat Naruto di kantor. Mereka bertemu sejak pertama masuk kerja. Gaara mungkin satu-satunya orang yang mau bersahabat dengan Naruto. Pria berambut merah darah itu seolah mengerti akan kondisi keluarganya. Ia mau menerima segala kekurangan Naruto. Gaara tak peduli siapa pria di depannya. Bagi Gaara, Naruto adalah orang tepat untuk dijadikan sahabat.

"Kau ada di sini rupanya," ujar Gaara. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana."

"Maaf," Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia bersandar pada tembok di sisi balkon. "Di sini menyenangkan. Sepi... tidak berisik seperti tempat lain."

Pria berambut merah darah itu terdiam.

"Gaara, menurutmu... apa aku bisa hidup tenang?" ia bertanya kemudian.

Gaara seketika mengernyit tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Setiap hari, mereka selalu mengolok-olokku tiada henti. Para karyawan seakan bahagia melihatku menderita. Mereka tertawa serta menjelek-jelekkan keluargaku. Mereka menganggapku bagai badut. Terlebih Sasuke. Dia kelihatan paling suka menggangguku, mempermalukanku di depan umum seperti tadi," jelas Naruto. "Gaara, sebenarnya apa salahku? Aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan pada mereka. Aku tak pernah menyakiti mereka. Tapi, kenapa mereka terus menghinaku?"

Gaara menelan ludah. Ia menyipitkan mata.

Naruto menengadah, memandang langit biru berbalut kapas putih di atasnya. "Aku mengharapkan ketenangan dan kesenangan di kehidupanku. Mendengar hinaan mereka sangat menyakitkan. Aku merasa sangat asing di dunia ini. Tatapan mereka seolah-olah telah merendahkanku. Setiap kali aku bertatap muka, mereka seperti melihat monster."

'_Naruto_,' batin Gaara.

Pria berambut pirang itu menyeka poni panjangnya ke belakang. Ia tertawa hambar. "Kau tahu? Aku seakan terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk. Aku seperti manusia yang tak bisa bangkit dari tidur," ia berujar seraya menggeleng pelan. "Konyol, tapi nyata." ia menambahkan.

Hening.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto.

Pria bermata _aquamarine_ itu bergumam.

"Terima kasih, kau telah menahan emosiku. Kalau kau tak ada, mungkin orang brengsek itu sudah jatuh di tanganku," Naruto berujar, menyunggingkan senyuman simpul.

Gaara mendengus, balas mengulum senyuman. "Justru aku tak mau kehilangan sahabatku hanya karena ulah Sasuke," sahutnya.

Naruto tak lama mendongak. Matanya memicing akibat cahaya matahari. "Lebih baik dia tak pernah dilahirkan. Sasuke adalah penganggu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, kening Gaara sedikit berkerut.

Naruto pun memutar pergelangan tangan, melihat arlojinya. "Waktu istirahat habis. Ayo, kita kembali bekerja, Gaara!" serunya.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut indigo turun dari sedan berwarna kuning, memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada supir bertopi di depannya. Sembari menenteng sebuah keranjang besar berbentuk kotak berisi bekal makan siang, ia melangkah melewati berbagai gedung pencakar langit. Suasana kota terlihat lebih ramai. Rasa-rasanya seluruh warga menghabiskan pekan mereka bersama keluarga hari ini.

Wanita indigo itu berjalan santai, mengenakan gaun musim panas warna putih dipadu seuntai kalung pendek mutiara imitasi. Ia pun memasuki gedung, menaiki lift menuju lantai lima. Wanita itu kemudian berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan yang merupakan sebuah aula berukuran sedang. Ruangan itu menggunakan dinding serta lantai kayu.

Wanita indigo itu tersenyum, memerhatikan pria berambut merah darah tampak serius mengajar sekitar lima belas murid _Karate_. Aula inilah yang dijadikan _Dojo_ —tempat latihan— para _Karateka_. Dan Gaara, adalah guru _Karate_ yang membimbing seluruh murid yang berstatus mahasiswa itu di sini. Pria itu berprofesi sebagai pelatih ilmu bela diri di samping bekerja sebagai karyawan. Namun, Gaara hanya mengadakan latihan _Karate_ setiap akhir pekan.

Wanita indigo itu terus asyik menyaksikan sang kekasih menguji salah satu muridnya melakukan _Kata_ —rangkaian gerakan ilmu _Karate_ — sendirian di hadapan murid lain. Gaara berdiri membelakangi wanita indigo itu. Ia terdiam memerhatikan anak bimbingnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Seperti menggunakan naluri, pria itu menoleh, mendapati sosok kekasih mengintip di balik pintu. Wanita itu pun melambai kecil saat Gaara menoreh senyuman tipis kepadanya.

Latihan usai. Setelah para murid pulang, giliran wanita itu memasuki aula. Ia mendekati Gaara yang sedang duduk meneguk sebotol air mineral di kursi panjang.

"G-gaara-kun," panggil wanita itu. Ia ikut duduk di samping sang kekasih.

"Hinata," sahut Gaara. Ia pun melepas atasan baju _Karate_-nya, menampilkan lekukan otot tubuh kekar nan sempurna yang dilumuri peluh.

Wajah Hinata perlahan memanas. Ia menelan ludah, pura-pura membuang muka, menutupi perubahan kulit wajahnya. Padahal ia seringkali melihat Gaara bertelanjang dada seusai latihan, tapi tetap membuat ia tersipu.

"Apa bekal hari ini?" tanya Gaara sembari membersihkan peluh di tubuhnya.

"Oh, i-ini kubuatkan udang Tempura, daging saus Teriyaki, dan salad," jawab Hinata. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makan di keranjang, berikut termos berisi teh panas. Ia menjajarkan kotak makan dalam keadaan terbuka di atas kursi panjang tersebut. "B-bagaimana latihannya?" tanya disela kesibukan menaruh lauk ke kotak nasi Gaara.

Pria itu mendesah. "Begitulah... karena sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan sabuk, anak-anak harus mempelajari setiap gerakan _Karate_ dengan baik." ia menjelaskan, langsung melahap nasi yang ia terima dari sang kekasih.

"P-pantas saja tadi Gaara-kun menguji _Kata_ satu persatu."

"Aa..." gumam Gaara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, G-gaara-kun sudah memberi selamat?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Pria berambut merah darah itu menghentikan kunyahannya. "Selamat? Untuk siapa?" tanyanya mengernyit.

"Hm? Gaara-kun lupa?" Hinata menaikkan alis.

Gaara terdiam, berpikir sebentar. Tak lama ia berdecak memejamkan mata. "Tch, aku ingat. Hari ini ulang tahun Naruto," ujarnya.

Wanita bermata lavender itu tertawa kecil. "Aku punya rencana untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya."

"Sungguh?" mata _aquamarine_ Gaara sedikit membeliak.

Hinata mengangguk tersenyum. Ia lalu memberitahu rencananya.

.

.

Angin terasa semakin menusuk tulang. Langit biru cerah berganti menjadi biru gelap, dilengkapi taburan bintang sebagai penukar sang mentari. Seorang pria berambut _raven_ bersenandung, asyik merapikan tatanan rambut jabrik di depan kaca wastafel. Ia pun memerhatikan kaus panjang biru tua serta terusan jeans hitam yang dikenakan sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Setelah memakai sepatu bertali, ia pun keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu. Sasuke berjalan, memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya. Saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan menghantam keras belakang kepalanya. Sasuke terjerembab. Mata _onyx_-nya tertutup rapat. Cairan kental warna merah mengucur dari bekas pukulan tersebut. Ia tak tahu siapa pemukulnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, adalah pelaku yang memukul Sasuke. Pria pirang itu mengenaka _hoodie_ warna hitam. Kepalanya tertutup kupluk _hoodie_. Ia menyimpan tongkat baseball berlumur darah itu ke balik jaketnya, lalu memapah tenang tubuh Sasuke yang tak bernyawa ke dalam motor bebek tuanya. Suasana perumahan yang sepi seakan membawa keberuntungan bagi Naruto. Ia menaikkan Sasuke ke atas jok, mengikat pria berambut _raven_ itu kuat-kuat ke punggungnya agar tubuh tak terjatuh ketika Naruto mengendarai motor.

Ia menyalakan mesin, membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya. Naruto memarkirkan motor dekat pintu masuk. Pria pirang itu menyeret Sasuke ke dalam. Ia cepat-cepat mengunci pintu, kemudian membaringkan korban di lantai dapur. Naruto menarik laci di dapurnya, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dan pisau daging. Ia melepas _hoodie_-nya, melempar ke sembarang tempat.

Naruto berlutut, mengulum senyuman licik. "Kau tahu 'kan? Apa akibatnya jika kau melakukan hal semena-mena?" tanyanya pada si korban. "Malam ini, kau akan kuberi sedikit hukuman."

Naruto memperlihatkan kilatan benda tajam itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memegang salah satu sudut bibir atas Sasuke. Dengan menggunakan pisau lipat, Naruto mengiris bibir korban, meninggalkan banyak ceceran darah di setiap goresan pisaunya. Naruto masih menoreh senyuman, seolah tak menyiratkan kengerian. Ia mengiris habis bibir atas Sasuke. Darah melumuri jemari Naruto dan sebagian wajah korban. Pria bermata _sapphire_ itu melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menyentuh salah satu sudut bibir bawah Sasuke, lalu mengirisnya kembali. Naruto meletakkan potongan bibir Sasuke ke lantai. Kini mulut korban tampak menyeramkan. Sasuke bagaikan zombie yang sebentar lagi ingin melahap Naruto. Sederetan giginya terpampang jelas. Cairan merah menyelimuti bagian depan gigi Sasuke. Bekas irisan pada atas dan bawah bibir masih mengalirkan darah.

Naruto terkekeh. "Bagaimana rasanya disakiti? Tidak enak 'kan?" ujarnya. "Tapi, rasa sakitmu itu tak sebanding denganku."

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, mengarahkan pisau lipat pada bibir Sasuke yang robek. Pria berambut pirang itu memotong perlahan-lahan daging korban dari pangkal bibir sampai bawah daun telinga. Naruto lantas melepas pisau lipat. Kedua tangannya terulur. Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangan ke dalam rongga mulut Sasuke dengan keadaan miring. Masing-masing telapak tangannya memegang rahang atas-bawah Sasuke. Naruto pun membuka paksa mulut Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Suara patahan terdengar saat pria pirang itu berusaha memisahkan rahang korban. Naruto meraih pisau daging. Ia mengayunkan tinggi benda tajam itu, lalu di arahkan ke mulut Sasuke beberapa kali. Cipratan darah memuncrat ke segala arah seiring gerakan pisau. Ia mencoba memotong pungkur kepala korban. Sekarang, rahang bawah dan tubuh Sasuke terpisah dari tengkoraknya. Kondisi korban tampak lebih mengenaskan dan menyeramkan. Cairan kental merah-kehitaman membanjiri sebagian lantai dapur. Bau anyir menguar kuat, namun Naruto tetap tenang. Ia tak merasa terganggu dengan adanya bau itu.

Segera Naruto mengambil pisau lipat kembali. Tangannya memegang lidah korban. Ia menarik indera pengecap itu, dan diirisnya bagian bawah lidah hingga terpisah dari rahang bawah Sasuke. Naruto menaruh potongan indera pengecap korban di lantai. Seolah belum puas, ia mengiris tipis lidah Sasuke hingga habis. Dengan menggunakan pisau daging, Naruto kemudian mencincang halus irisan lidah itu, menimbulkan bunyi adu antara besi dan lantai.

"Kau dengar aku, Sasuke... semestinya kau berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Aku muak mendengar ocehanmu. Mulutmu sangat lancang. Mengeluarkan kata-kata tak senonoh," ujar Naruto. Napasnya sedikit terengah. "Jika aku menghancurkan lidahmu seperti ini, kau tak bisa bicara dengan baik 'kan?" tambahnya terkekeh.

Tak lama, Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke, menarik potongan tengkorak itu di dekatnya. Pria bermata _sapphire_ itu memegang sisi kepala korban. Ia melingkari seluruh jemari tangan kanan pada gagang pisau lipat. Diayunkan ujung benda tajam berlumur darah tersebut ke sepasang mata Sasuke. Bola mata korban pun hancur di dalam lubang tengkorak. Naruto terus mengayunkan pisau, menusuk-nusuk mata Sasuke hingga tak berbentuk serta menyembulkan cincangan daging dari sana.

"Aku benci mata ini. Mata yang selalu memandang rendah kepadaku. Tidakkah kau sadar, betapa menyebalkan jika aku ditatap seperti itu terus menerus olehmu, bahkan orang lain," Naruto berujar lagi. "Aku ingin kalian semua menatapku secara normal... atau mungkin ramah? Kurasa pandangan itu lebih baik. Bukan begitu?"

Pria pirang itu menyelesaikan perlakuannya. Naruto melempar pisau lipat secara asal. Ia duduk bersandar di kulkas. Napasnya tak teratur. Darah korban berceceran, membasahi lantai putih dapurnya. Entah kenapa ia justru merasa tenang dan lega. Seluruh amarahnya seakan-akan terlampiaskan setelah memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke. Naruto pun tak tahu, kenapa ia tega melakukan hal sekeji ini terhadap rekan kerjanya. Baru pertama Naruto bersikap sadis pada seseorang.

"Aku akan menguburmu di tempat jauh," gumam Naruto, menatap si korban.

_**TING-TONG!**_

Naruto terkesiap. Terdengar suara bunyi bel pintu rumahnya. Ia berdiri dan membelalak. '_S-siapa itu?_' batin Naruto takut.

Perlahan pria pirang itu mengintip dari lubang pengintip. Gaara dan Hinata. Sepasang sejoli itu berada tepat di depan pintu. Mereka tengah membawa sesuatu. Mata _sapphire_-nya semakin terbuka lebar mengetahui sosok sahabatnya di sana.

'_Gawat!_' batin Naruto.

Pemilik rumah itu cepat-cepat berlari ke dapur. Ia gugup, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, sementara mayat Sasuke masih tergeletak di tengah dapur. Jika tubuh ini ditemukan, nasib Naruto akan habis di tangan polisi. Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh kiri-kanan, mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan Sasuke.

Naruto menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke ruang televisi. Ia mengeluarkan isi lemari kayu berukuran agak kecil dekat televisi, kemudian memasukkan Sasuke ke sana. Sempit. Naruto mendorong paksa tubuh korban menggunakan kaki. Sesudah itu, ia mengambil kain basah dan mengelap sisi lemari tersebut sebelum pintu ditutup. Tak lupa Naruto membersihkan tetesan darah di sekelilingnya.

_**TING-TONG!**_

Bel pintu berbunyi lagi. Naruto menelan ludah. Ia mempercepat langkah, membawa barang yang ia keluarkan dari lemari ke dalam kamar tidur. Disiapkannya kain pel, lalu mulai membersihkan lantai dapur secara terburu-buru. Naruto memandang kondisi dapur, memastikan tak ada noda darah atau suatu keanehan. Bersih. Bau amis pun hanya tercium samar berkat obat pembersih lantai. Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia pun mencuci, meletakkan ember serta kain pel di pojok ruangan dapur.

'_Beres,_' batinnya.

Naruto bergegas masuk ke kamar tidur. Ia melepas baju serta jeansnya. Pria pirang itu mengambil celana pendek warna _orange_ yang tergantung di belakang pintu, kemudian meraih handuk dari kamar mandi. Naruto menyandangkan handuk itu di pundak, seolah-olah tampak baru membasuh diri.

Naruto berjalan santai, membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Gaara dan Hinata berseru serentak. Mereka membawa kue tart cokelat bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Naruto', lengkap dengan beberapa hiasan ceri segar di atasnya.

"M-maaf, Naruto-san.. kami terlambat memberikan selamat padamu." Hinata berujar.

"Aku dan Hinata sengaja memberikan kejutan ini untukmu," Gaara menambahkan. Ia menunjukkan kantong plastik putih besar berisi berbagai macam makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng. "Kami ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunmu di sini, di rumahmu," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Eh?" Naruto membeliak.

"Mungkin ini sangat mendadak. Tapi, kami ingin sekali memberi kesenangan di hari ulang tahunmu," ujar Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Iya, kami juga akan bantu membereskan rumahmu setelah pesta selesai. J-jadi tak perlu khawatir, Naruto-san."

Pria berambut pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya seraya tersenyum hambar. "Ehm... duh, bagaimana, ya..," Naruto tergagap seakan mencari pemikiran tepat. Sungguh, sekarang bukan waktu tepat memberikan izin sahabat dan pacar sahabatnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bagaimana bila mayat Sasuke tak sengaja ditemukan mereka? Naruto tak habis pikir akan hal itu. "Rumahku sempit. Kita cari tempat lain di luar saja, ya?" kilahnya.

Gaara mendengus sambil menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami ingin merayakan pestanya di rumahmu. Aku dan Hinata tak keberatan soal tempat sempit atau apapun itu."

"Gaara-kun benar. Lagipula, kami hanya mengadakan pesta setahun sekali 'kan?" wanita indigo itu membenarkan.

Naruto tak bisa menolak permintaan mereka. Keadaan ini tak mungkin ia hindari. Selain itu, mereka akan curiga bila Naruto terus menolak pestanya. Bukankah semua orang menginginkan hari spesial di hari ulang tahunnya? Naruto memutar otak. Kalau begini, lebih baik perayaan ulang tahunnya sama seperti tahun lalu. Gaara dan Hinata mentraktirnya makan di restoran.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia membuka pintu masuk lebar-lebar. "Silakan masuk."

"Terima kasih," sahut Gaara.

Naruto menutup pintu, memerhatikan dua sejoli melangkah ke ruang televisi. Hinata meletakkan kue tart cokelat ke atas meja depan sofa panjang, sementara Gaara menaruh plastik berisi makanan ringan dekat kaki meja. Mereka kemudian duduk berdampingan di sofa.

"Ehm... sebelum tiup lilin, aku mau ganti baju dulu." tanpa menunggu, Naruto meninggalkan keduanya ke kamar tidur.

Sepi.

Di tengah kesunyian, Hinata mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya seraya mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"E-entahlah, Gaara-kun. Rasanya aku mencium bau tak sedap di sekitar sini," jawab Hinata.

Pria berambut merah darah itu mengernyit, mencoba mengendus-endus bau tak sedap itu. Bau amis, pikir Gaara. Ia pun bangun, mencari-cari asal bau tersebut. Mata _aquamarine_-nya membulat sempurna saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari dalam lemari dekat televisi.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara pelan.

Wanita indigo itu beranjak mendekati sang kekasih.

Gaara menunjuk ke cairan merah. "Apa... itu darah?" ia bertanya ragu.

Hinata seketika mengernyit ngeri. "A-aku tak tahu..." gelengnya.

Diam. Gaara pun membungkuk. Ia sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu di dalamnya. Gaara mengulurkan sebelah tangan, menarik pintu lemari itu. Mereka membeliak bukan main ketika isi lemari tampak jelas di hadapannya. Mayat Sasuke tertekuk-tekuk di dalam sana dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Bau anyir pun menyebar luas saat pintu lemari terbuka. Gaara dan Hinata melangkah mundur, pandangannya belum beralih dari mayat itu.

'_B-bukankah... dia Sasuke?_' batin Gaara.

"G-gaara-kun... s-siapa dia?" Hinata tergagap.

_**BUGH!**_

Tiba-tiba pukulan keras menyerang kepala Gaara. Hinata menjerit, berlari menjauhi sang kekasih. Pria berambut merah darah itu jatuh telungkup di lantai, namun ia masih setengah sadar. Gaara mengerang seraya mengerutkan kening, merasakan cairan hangat mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Ia melihat sosok pria pirang sedang memainkan tongkat _baseball_ di kedua tangannya.

"N-naruto?" gumam Gaara.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan mengadakan pesta di rumahku 'kan?" Naruto melempar tongkat kayu itu. Ia merogoh celana panjangnya, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat. "Sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini. Tapi karena kau terlanjut melihat mayat Sasuke, maka aku terpaksa harus menghabisi kalian berdua."

"Tch!"

Naruto menerjang Gaara. Pria berambut merah darah itu berhasil menahan serangan ketika Naruto mengarahkan mata pisau ke arah keningnya. Lengan mereka bergemetar seiring kekuatan dorongan. Gaara mengerang, berusaha mengeluarkan tenaga. Bekas pukulan Naruto di kepala berdenyut-denyut, membuat tubuh Gaara agak lemah. Bagian tajam pisau lipat itu perlahan-lahan semakin mendekati kening Gaara.

"Hentikan!" Hinata melempar sekaleng minuman, tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang itu merintih. "Wanita sialan!" ia menggeram, menatap tajam Hinata.

Gaara pun memanfaatkan keadaan. Dengan susah payah, ia menggerakkan kaki dan menendang ulu hati Naruto sehingga tubuh mereka terpisah jauh.

"Hinata, cepat keluar dan panggil bantuan!" perintah Gaara.

Wanita indigo itu mengangguk. Ia berlari, mencoba membuka gagang pintu. "T-tidak bisa dibuka, Gaara-kun!"

Naruto tertawa. Ia berdiri tegap, memperlihatkan alat logam pengancing pintu di tangannya. "Butuh ini, ya?"

"K-kuncinya? S-sejak kapan?" gumam Hinata.

Pria bermata _sapphire_ itu terkekeh lagi, memasukkan benda logam tersebut ke dalam saku celana. "Aku sudah menduga sejak awal. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku mengunci pintu setelah kau masuk ke rumahku. Dan kalian tak bisa kabur, karena jendela di rumah ini tidak banyak dan berukuran kecil. Kalian tak bisa melewatinya," Naruto memutar-mutar pisau lipat itu. "Nyawa kalian akan habis di tanganku."

Diam.

Gaara pun menarik sudut bibir. "Kau kira begitu?" ujarnya. "Hinata, hubungi polisi, sekarang!"

"I-iya!" Hinata cepat-cepat merogoh tas kecil, mengeluarkan alat komunikasi miliknya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menghubungi mereka!" Naruto berlari ke arah Gaara, mengayunkan lengan yang memegang pisau.

Gaara mudah mengantisipasi gerakan Naruto. Ia menghindar, tak segan-segan memukul belakang leher sahabatnya dengan sekali hentakan menggunakan siku. Pria berambut pirang itu terjerembab. Pisau lipat pun terlepas, terseret di lantai. Gaara sigap bergerak. Ia menarik kedua lengan Naruto ke belakang. Tubuhnya menahan Naruto yang kini dalam posisi telungkup. Gaara bagaikan polisi yang berhasil menangkap seorang penjahat.

"Tch! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto kesal. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau kupatahkan kedua lenganmu!" perintah Gaara tegas.

Naruto terkekeh. "Oh, begitu? Coba saja kalau berani," tantangnya. Ia melirik Hinata yang tengah berbicara cepat melalui ponsel di kejauhan. "Kau berniat memasukkanku ke penjara?" tanyanya kemudian.

Gaara memicingkan mata. "Kau melakukan perbuatan di luar batas kemanusiaan, Naruto."

Pria bermata _sapphire_ itu tersenyum hambar. "He? Benarkah? Bukankah mereka yang menyebabkan aku begini? Seharusnya mereka mengerti perasaanku!"

"Mereka akan semakin senang mengolokmu bila kau seperti ini. Semestinya kau sabar menghadapi mereka," jelas Gaara.

Naruto mendengus. "Apa? Sabar? Kau pikir aku akan diam begitu saja, sementara orang lain menjelek-jelekkan keluargaku? Kau juga tak mungkin diam, Gaara! Kau pasti melakukan hal sama sepertiku!"

"Ya, mungkin," gumam Gaara. "Tapi, setidaknya kau masih memiliki aku dan Hinata. Kau kira untuk apa selama ini kami menemanimu? Untuk apa kami selalu memberikan semangat padamu? Kau kira kami mempermainkanmu? Kami melakukan ini agar kau tak terjerumus ke dalam masalah."

Naruto terdiam.

"Jika kau pikir kami mempermainkanmu, jawabannya adalah salah," Gaara melanjutkan. "Aku dan Hinata telah menganggapmu sahabat terbaik, bahkan menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Kenapa kau tak mengerti, Naruto?"

"Kau... tidak tahu perasaanku, Gaara," ujar pria pirang itu. "Kau tak mengerti, bagaimana rasa sakit yang tertekan dalam benakku selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka terus menghinaku, menghina keluargaku. Masalah narkoba ayahku hanyalah masa lalu. Tapi, kenapa mereka masih membahas soal itu? Kenapa mereka tak pernah mau melupakannya? Mereka seakan lebih suka membahas masa lalu daripada sekarang, lebih senang mengingat keburukan dibanding kebaikan seseorang."

'_Naruto,_' batin Gaara iba.

"Aku berusaha bersikap baik terhadap mereka, tapi ...," kalimat Naruto terhenti. Cairan bening tak sadar meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia terisak, seolah tak mampu lagi berbicara banyak. Masa lalu keluarganya telah mengirimkan kepedihan ini, mengirimkan mimpi buruk untuknya. Perasaan sedih terlalu banyak menumpuk di dalam diri Naruto. "Aku... ingin seperti mereka. Berkumpul dan bercanda bersama-sama tanpa membanding-bandingkan atau memilih teman. Aku ingin tenang dalam kehidupanku. Menikmati keseharianku tanpa kebencian. Tapi, kenapa hal itu tak pernah terwujud untukku, Gaara? Kenapa?" ujarnya serak.

Pria bermata _aquamarine_ itu membisu, mengerutkan keningnya dalam.

"Gaara, kalau kau membenciku silakan saja. Aku... sudah tak peduli dengan kehidupanku. Aku tak tahu, bagaimana harus bertahan," lanjut Naruto terisak.

"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan suatu hari nanti," ucap Gaara. "Karena itulah kami 'ada'. Aku dan Hinata akan tetap bersamamu, tak peduli siapa dirimu dan tak peduli apa yang telah kau lakukan. Aku tak akan membencimu. Kau adalah sahabatku. Selamanya."

Pria pirang itu tak menyahut, melanjutkan tangisannya. Kalimat Gaara seolah membuatnya tak bergeming. Naruto tak menyangka, disaat ia terpuruk seperti ini, Sang Pencipta masih mau memberikannya orang-orang yang begitu baik. Gaara dan Hinata merupakan kiriman Tuhan untuk Naruto. Mereka sangat peduli, memberikan kejutan dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Naruto sendiri bahkan lupa dengan tanggal kelahirannya. Seharusnya ia beruntung, sebab di sekelilingnya masih ada mereka yang mau memperhatikannya.

"Gaara... Hinata... terima kasih. Maafkan aku," isak Naruto.

Tak lama, terdengar suara _sirene_ di kejauhan. Beberapa mobil polisi berhenti di depan rumah Naruto. Salah satu dari mereka pun memborgol pria berambut pirang itu, menuntunnya ke mobil tahanan. Gaara dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat pengobatan. Kasus pembunuhan ditangani pihak kepolisian. Seluruh penjuru rumah Naruto diperiksa. Mayat Sasuke yang tersimpan di dalam lemari di keluarkan untuk segera di otopsi. Naruto pergi meninggalkan kediamannya. Ia tak tahu apakah ini adalah pengakhiran hidupnya atau bukan. Ia tak tahu apa keputusan Hakim terhadap perlakuan kejinya.

.

**The End**

.

akhirnya kelar juga...  
>bagi yg ikut karate pasti ga asing sama istilah yg ada di fic ini,<br>saya udah lama keluar dr karate, jd agak2 lupa T_T  
>btw makasih buat yg udah baca ficnya ^^<br>maaf kalo ada kesalahan cerita atau kekurangan apapun di dalamnya Y_Y  
>selamat ulang tahun, Uzumaki Naruto! ^^  
><strong>Review please?<strong>

**09.30 PM  
>10.10.2011<strong>


End file.
